The present invention relates to a panel structure for a vehicle roof device and a weather strip for a vehicle roof device.
A conventional panel structure for a vehicle roof device is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-243792, for example. As shown in FIG. 6, the panel structure includes a panel body 91 made of a glass material, a holder portion 92 that is attached to the entire outer periphery of the panel body 91 and is made of a plastic material, and a frame-like weather strip 93 fitted to the entire outer periphery of the holder portion 92. The outer periphery of the holder portion 92 is provided with a fitting protrusion 92a that protrudes outwardly and has a substantially T-shaped cross section. The weather strip 93 includes an attaching base 94 made of solid rubber and a sealing portion 95 that is integrated with the attaching base 94 and is made of sponge rubber. The attaching base 94 is provided with a fitting recess 94a that corresponds to the fitting protrusion 92a and has a substantially T-shaped cross section. The weather strip 93 is fixed to the panel body 91 via the holder portion 92 by fitting the fitting protrusion 92a to the fitting recess 94a. 